For One Winter Night
by mmbaroque
Summary: Hestia Jones is having love problems. It’s four days to the full moon and it’s snowing. So, who better to see than Remus Lupin, the kindest werewolf that can be?


For One Winter Night  
  
A Lupin x Hestia one shot  
  
Hestia Jones is having love problems. It's four days to the full moon and it's snowing. So, who better to see than Remus Lupin, the kindest werewolf that can be?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of these characters (except my original, Wyn Amaranth and Wills Clyanthus). Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Man, if only I could write like her.  
  
A/N: There is a complete lack of fanfiction on Hestia Jones. But that's to be expected, no? Oh well. Reviews welcome and very much appreciated, of course. And, yeah, sorry if some of this doesn't make sense. For more info, check   
  
ALSO I might add more to this. maybe two or three chapters, depending on what reviews I get.  
  
Her mass of black hair fell forward, waves and curls. He couldn't help but be slightly attracted by that. She was naturally beautiful; everyone knew that. Maybe it was her lineage? Good genes, he supposed, grinning half to himself, though only for a moment. It was inappropriate for him. She was a respected, well-liked, and a string of normal men were attracted to her. He was the werewolf. They were worlds apart.  
Still, he couldn't help but feel attracted to her. This Healer had always been attractive to him.  
She sighed into his shoulders, her arms wrapped around his neck as he carried on his back. It had been snowing for already fifteen minutes. Lupin was prepared to carry her all the way to her winter home, though. He said he would. Besides, it was nearing the night of the full moon; he already felt much stronger than before.  
"I think I've made another mistake, Remus."  
He did not respond. He just simply trudged along through the snow. She had expected him not to talk, as she was sure that he was thinking of something else while, in reality, he was being quiet to better listen to her.  
"You know I have been seeing Wyn, I told you that," she sighed, her hot breath against his skin. Unfortunately for Lupin, lycanthropy also raised the strength of his senses. Smell, taste, touch, whatever. He could feel everything. Still, he let her continue.  
"But I've been stupid, Remus.I thought I was in love with Wills, my partner.But, I don't know anymore. I trust and respect Wills.but I don't know if I love him."  
"Wills?" Lupin asked gently, stopping to keep her from slipping off his back. "Your assistant?"  
"Colleague," Hestia corrected him.  
Lupin sighed, continuing his march. He looked up briefly at the moon, a slight frown upon his face.  
"Four days to the full moon," he shook his head. She didn't need to deal with his problems, he knew. She needed his counsel. "At any rate, if you don't know if you love them, you most probably don't. As for Sir Amaranth, I would reconsider it."  
"Why," she asked so quietly that Lupin would not have heard it had it not been his lycanthropy. He breathed in deeply. His problems with Wyn would only bother Hestia.  
"Because he's dangerous, volatile. His moods, I hear, are deadly. Think about your grandfather."  
"I know, Remus. I just hate being alone."  
"You have me, don't you?" The words had come before he could shut his mouth. He mentally slapped himself. Great, Remus. What in bloody hell do you think you're doing? Dumbledore's granddaughter deserves a wonderful, diligent, problem-free man. Not you. Not a werewolf.  
But Hestia only grinned, he could tell. She was grinning into his neck, much to his dismay. With the full moon coming, he would have a hard time controlling some of his more "basic" instincts.  
"Indeed, I suppose. Thank you, Remus." She sighed, her breath warm and gentle on the back of his neck. With a smile, she added, "You know, I liked you first. You were my first infatuation."  
Lupin paused. It was beginning to become strange. When neither spoke, he began to walk again, Hestia's arms still around his neck. The two of them must of looked strange in the first place, Hestia on his back as he walked through the snow. He had already walked a mile or so. They were almost at her new two floor flat, the one she was giving to him. He had accepted only because she had tricked him into believing she was going to tax him for lodging. When he had accepted, she had quickly denied ever asking him to pay her. He sighed. It was a very nice flat. He just wished he could escape the stereotype of being poor. Still, to see them both in the snow like that; they must have looked like a couple.  
At the door, Lupin struggled slightly to open the door, tapping the doorknob with his wand. Carefully, he carried his "precious luggage" inside and up a flight of stairs. Gently, he dropped her off on her bed.  
Hestia smiled.  
"Thank you, Remus. You know, your apartment looks quite nice."  
"You picked it," he murmured, taking off his coat. He moved to remove Hestia's coat as she stretched, yawning.  
"Remus," she began again. "Do you and Tonks ever.?"  
"Ever what," he asked. He was more fixated on unbuttoning her jacket, to be honest. He breathed in deeply, relieved to have finally unbuttoning the last little button.  
"Sleep together?"  
He raised an eyebrow as he pulled her coat off and set it gently aside.  
"No," he said flatly. Not like it mattered. He and Tonks never really saw each other on a regular basis. Especially in light of recent events. Remus had been too irritable and detached to keep Tonks by him. He was an ass and he knew but he made no move to change it. It was his way of doing things.  
Just as helping Hestia get into warm clothes was just one of those things he did.  
"Oh," she said, sounding slightly surprised. "Haven't you been intimate with her at all?"  
"On occasion," he said, again flat in tone. He had just pulled off Hestia's shoes and was setting them aside. He was working on removing her socks as he said, "She and I aren't on the best of terms anymore, Hestia."  
"How is that?" She pulled her gloves off, much to Remus' annoyance. He liked the methodology he had when he removed Hestia's clothing.  
"I am detached."  
"Oh," she said as Remus lifted her shirt over her head. "Remus. You don't have to help me undress. I can take care of myself."  
"I like to."  
Hestia sighed as Remus pulled her pants down and off her legs. Quickly, he pulled out fresh clothing for her. She frowned.  
"Why don't you take care of yourself, Remus? You look so tired. Do you miss something?"  
"Nothing really," he noted as he began undressing himself, just as he had undressed the younger woman sitting on the bed. He turned around, out of courtesy. First his jacket and then his shoes and then his socks. He had not worn his gloves, he noticed. He moved remove his shirt when Hestia suddenly wrapped her arms about his waist.  
"I worry about you, Remus. You're hiding something. I can tell."  
"Hestia."  
"I've always admired your selflessness but this has gone too far."  
He smiled. He looked out the window, the pale moon teasing him. He frowned. He did miss many things.  
"I miss too much. It's better to move on."  
She let go of him quickly, much to his astonishment. Hestia lowered her head as she pulled her clothes on. Remus watched her, half annoyed at her childish behavior, half touched by her concern. She looked out the window.  
"The full moon is nearing, isn't it?"  
"Yes."  
"Your 'hungers' are stronger, aren't they?"  
"Yes," he said, removing his shirt. He sat down. He wasn't really trying to comprehend what she was trying to tell him or what she was trying to pry from him. She walked towards him.  
Standing in front of him, she touched his face tenderly. He shut his eyes, relishing in the touch. Hestia was three years his junior. He remembered the first time he saw her, on the Hogwarts Express. She looked so innocent, so unsure of where she was. Now, she was unsure of what she was to do. He smiled. People don't change very easily, he noticed.  
He groaned as Hestia ran her fingers through his hair. He could smell her perfume more clearly now, as they were inside now. There was a certain ache that he felt that he needed to control. Perhaps he did not want control for once, he wondered.  
"Hestia, stop."  
"Stop what?" She asked, slightly cheeky.  
"Fine," he grinned. "Have it your way."  
He stood up quickly and lifted the girl up quickly.  
"Remus.!"  
"Just tonight, I suppose."  
He carried her to the bed, straddling her upon it. Her black hair fell beautifully about her, framing her face. She seemed to resonate with warmth, a striking difference to the cold of the dark winter outside. Whatever it was, Lupin decided it was something not to think too much about. For tonight, Hestia was his.  
If only things were always as simple. 


End file.
